


"Merry Christmas?"

by lovedyouinsecret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lily is a Stones fan-fight me on this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedyouinsecret/pseuds/lovedyouinsecret
Summary: The Marauders celebrate Christmas. After months of seeing Lily and James crush on each other, Remus and Sirius are taking matters into their own hands.





	"Merry Christmas?"

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Christmas, okay.

Lily woke up abruptly to the sound of her creaking door. She grabbed her wand from her nightstand and fired the first spell she could think of in the direction of the noise. “Petrificus Totalus!”

“Merlin’s beard, Lils that one barely missed me.”

Wait a minute, she recognized that voice. “James?”

She heard some shuffling and then the light turned on. There he was, James Potter. Wearing his favourite red pajamas with the little gold snitches on them. _Why the fuck do I even know that?_ Lily thought to herself. Spending three months in the headboy and -girl dormitories had truly left an impact.   
“You daft idiot! What are you doing in my room at this hour? I could’ve killed you! You should be happy my spell missed you.”

A blush covered James’ face as he said, “I wanted to drop of your present. Merry Christmas?” He ended the sentence with a frightened touch to his voice.

Lily looked down and only now noticed the box in his hands. “Oh. Well um, next time maybe try knocking?” She answered with a blush identical to his. “Merry Christmas to you too.”

“I’ll just leave this here and wait for you downstairs,” James’ words had barely left his mouth as he bolted out the door in embarrassment.

_Well that was a great way to start Christmas._ Lily crawled to the end of her bed and grabbed the present. She carefully shook the box to try and figure out what it was. It gave a slight rattle but not enough to reveal the contents. She decided to get dressed first and open her present downstairs just in case she needed to hex James for it.

* * *

When Lily walked down the last few stairs a couple of minutes later, she saw a pile of presents waiting for her on one of the coffee tables. James was already opening his pile. He looked up at her.

“You look great. I love that colour green on you.” James complimented Lily. She smoothed the green dress she was wearing. She never really knew how to handle compliments so she decided to just change the subject.

“Oh look. The house elves were smart enough to not try and scare me to death by sneaking into my room.” She remarked.

“Oh come on Lily. I just wanted to surprise you. Have you opened it already?”

“No. I thought it might be better if you were around for that. I’ve noticed that you and I tend to have very different ideas about what a good present is.”

James put a hand on his heart and pouted. “That one really hurts. Just open it.”

“Okay Mr. Impatience.” Lily muttered while trying to figure out where to start. “Could you have used any more tape? It’s almost like you don’t want me to get it open.”

“Sorry. I wanted to wrap it myself but I obviously failed.” James admitted sheepishly.

After a couple more minutes, Lily finally tore the wrapping paper off. She gasped. _This couldn’t possibly be real._ She felt some tears of joy well up in her eyes and quickly wiped them away. The present was a signed copy of Black and Blue by The Rolling Stones, Lily’s favourite band. Next to the signatures was a small text: ‘ _For Lily, who according to this bloke has the most beautiful green eyes and the most gorgeous hair he’s ever seen.’ Did he really say that?_

“What is it? Don’t you like it? I wasn’t sure if you already had this one since it came out last year so I asked Mary to look in your room.” James asked frantically upon seeing her tears.

Lily interrupted James: “No, it’s perfect. Thank you so much James. This is honestly one of the best gifts ever.” She stood up and gave James a hug.

“You’re welcome.” He whispered in her hair.

They jumped apart at the sound of the door slamming open.

“I told you Remus! They were totally making out!” Sirius entered the room with a slightly annoyed Remus following after him. _Honestly, what was it with the boys and jump scares today._

“I hate to burst your bubble Sirius, but Lily was just thanking me for my amazing present. Besides, we’re just friends.”

_Unfortunately,_ she thought. Remus caught her eyes. She could almost hear his thoughts, “I told you he likes you. He’s not gonna make the first move ‘cause he doesn’t want to ruin your friendship. And I sure as hell am not gonna fix it for you.” _Easier said than done. He never had to take the initiative himself. Sirius asked him out._ Sirius’ voice broke her thoughts.

“Yeah, sure thing mate. She better thank you. We waited four hours in the freezing cold to get that signed. I was sick for a month afterwards.”

Remus rolled his eyes. “Don’t be a git. You complained for half an hour and then decided that the cafe on the corner was a much better place to wait. The only thing that made you sick was all that chocolate milk you drank.”

“Moony, you’re lucky I love you ‘cause you destroy my reputation.”

Lily sighed. “Well I’m going to continue opening my presents. Let me know when you’re done arguing so I can give you yours. Oh, and James, now that I’ve opened your present, it’s time for you to open mine.”

James picked up the big box and opened it. Inside were a scarf and a shirt from England’s quidditch team. Lily knitted the scarf herself and personalized the shirt with his name.

“Thanks Lils! Looks like I’ve got a new favourite shirt.” James exclaimed while taking his shirt of so he could put the new one on.   
Lily stared at his abs dreamily. Remus gave her a soft push so she could look away just in time. _Smooth Lily, way to make him not notice your crush._ She shot Remus a quick thankful smile before opening the rest of her presents.

She got a collection of Agatha Christie books from Remus and Sirius. In return, she gave Sirius a new leather jacket since he tore his last one while riding his motorbike. Remus got different bags of tea that she had infused with some potions that helped with pain, fatigue and loads of other problems that came with each full moon. Once Peter finally decided that it was a nice hour to get out of bed, she gave him a camera.

“Well boys, I’m getting ready. See you in the common room for the party?” Lily asked after a few hours of unpacking gifts and playing wizarding chess.

“Yeah sure. We’ll just get everything ready in the meantime. See you in a bit.” Remus called after her as she walked upstairs.

* * *

The party was in full swing by the time Lily arrived. She looked around the room and spotted Marlene and Mary. Lily thanked Merlin for being so short since it made navigating through a crowd a ton easier. Marlene handed her a shot of firewhiskey when she finally reached them.

“Thanks Marls.” Lily said after she downed it.

“Welcome. You’re like three rounds of drinks behind. You gotta catch up darling!” Marlene exclaimed, slightly drunk.

“I assume that’s three rounds behind on Mary and six rounds on you?” Lily retorted.

Mary laughed. “Something like that.”

A couple of drinks later, Remus and Sirius joined their little group.

“Here Lily, have you tried our punch yet?” Remus asked while handing her a glass.

“Nope. Did Sirius make it?”

“No, don’t worry. I wouldn’t want to explain to Minnie why so many people got sick on our party.” He laughed while dodging Sirius’ hand.

Lily took a sip. _Hmm, surprisingly good._ She got a weird tingly feeling. Must be whatever alcohol they threw in there. She turned to talk to Marlene but she was a little busy with a Ravenclaw that was in her Arithmancy class. Suddenly, she had enough of this. _Fuck being shy. Fuck ruining our friendship. I need to talk to James._   
“Hey, where’s James?” she asked Sirius.

“Over there, he’s talking to Peter.” Sirius answered while pointing to the corner of the room. Remus stifled a laugh in Sirius’ neck. _What’s wrong with him._ Ignoring their strange behaviour, Lily walked in the direction Sirius had pointed out. She didn’t know what had gotten over her but she knew she had to tell James she liked him.

“Hey Lily, enjoying the party?” Peter asked when she got to them.

Ignoring him she practically yelled: “James Potter, I really like you. And Remus told me you liked me too so I’m just going to kiss you if that’s alright?”

“Okay. Um. Yeah, yeah sure.” James stammered.

Before he could say anything else, Lily stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. Leaving Peter with his jaw nearly hitting the floor and a cheering common room.

* * *

In the other corner of the room, Sirius and Remus lay snuggled up on a couch with Mary sitting across from them.

“That was about bloody time. I was really getting sick of their pining,” Sirius said while looking at Lily and James smiling at each other.

“It was. Good thing we took matters into our own hands.” Remus answered.

Mary stared at them in confusion. “What did you guys do?”

“Well. Let’s just say that dear Moony and I decided they would never make a move so we came up with a plan,” Sirius said mysteriously.

“I stole some Felix Felicis from Slughorn and we slipped it into Lily’s drink earlier. We just hoped it would lead her to do the right thing.” Remus explained.

“Oh, she’s gonna kill you when she finds out.” Mary managed to get out in between her giggles.

“It’s worth it.” Remus said. He had never seen his two best friends so happy. And he’d gladly get hexed for that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fluff so constructive criticism would be appreciated.


End file.
